


Liquid Gold

by bloodscout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 sentence fiction for 3rd of April</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Gold

Dean stretched, listening to the soft crack of each of his joints – motel beds were far from kind. The smell of coffee wafted into his nose, the promise of caffeine pulling him into awareness.

Still smiling sleepily, he wandered into the kitchen, where Castiel was pouring heavenly-smelling coffee into two identical cups; Dean caught him around the waist, pressing his chest against the darker haired man’s back, and a soft kiss to his neck.

He grinned. “My angel.”


End file.
